


Day 17 - Noble/Peasant AU

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cockles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Misha was the sort of king who liked to be out among his people. He just never expected to meet Jensen Ackles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day 17 - Noble/Peasant AU

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually quite fun to write. May or may not do a sequel at some point. I'll think about it. Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

When running a kingdom, it was generally assumed that the nobility did not associate with the peasantry. Or at least that was how it had always been done in the past. Misha had never been one to conform to the stereotypes that society had set, however.

Yes, he just happened to be a king, but he was first and foremost a human being. He didn't feel himself different from any other human being. Once he'd taken the throne, things changed. He'd made many a noble family unhappy by expecting them to pay their fair share of taxes. He'd made them downright pissed off when he used tax funds to help everyone in the kingdom prosper. Including the peasantry.

Misha was a fair man with compassion in his heart who only wanted to make sure everyone he was responsible for was living their best life regardless of their status within the kingdom. So with his changes in place, no one went hungry, there was work for everyone, and the kingdom truly prospered.

There were times, however, when Misha wanted to get out. To see his kingdom and meet with his people. He liked to go out and speak with them, hear their concerns if they had any. It wasn't at all uncommon for him to wander through the square in the capital where he resided, browsing through the markets, chatting with the people, a couple of guards nearby at a respectful distance. He always brought extra money with him too. That was handed out to those who needed it.

It was on one such trip that Misha first laid eyes on Jensen Ackles. Jensen was a merchant in the market. A leather worker by the look of his stall. Misha had to admit he didn't really pay any attention to the man's wares. He was more focused on the man himself. Golden brown hair, warm green eyes. Jensen's smile drew him in like a moth to the flame.

Jensen was just finishing with one customer when Misha approached. His eyes widened when he saw Misha standing there and quickly bowed.  
  
"Your majesty!" He seemed stunned that the king of all people had come to his stall.

"Good morning, sir. How are you today?" Misha smiled for him, waving off the bow. He certainly didn't require them.

"Quite well, your majesty, thank you. And yourself?" Jensen straightened, green eyes studying Misha. Misha wasn't dressed extravagantly. A simple tunic and pants with a pair of boots as well as a cloak. Yet everyone knew who he was. With a king who was so involved in caring for his people, it was difficult not to know who Misha was.

"Just fine, thank you. Taking a stroll and enjoying this beautiful day. Have you fared well this morning?" Misha nodded toward the different goods Jensen had on display.

"Oh, well, it's early yet. It's been a bit slow so far, I must admit, but, again, the day is still young. I'm sure things will pick up later on as the day progresses." Jensen smiled sheepishly, idling straightening a leather satchel he had hanging up near the front of his stall.

"Very true. Might I ask your name, sir?" He noticed the way Jensen flushed and it was utterly endearing.

"Jensen. Jensen Ackles, your majesty. At your service," he replied immediately, inclining his head respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Mister Ackles. You're quiet skilled in your leather working if I may say so myself." Misha let his gaze wander over everything Jensen had on offer. An idea formed and Misha couldn't resist. He found himself wanting to know more about this man with the kind eyes and beautiful smile and continued speaking before Jensen could reply. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a coin purse that he set down in front of Jensen. "I'll take the lot."

"I… you what?" It was almost comical how huge Jensen's eyes became upon that pronouncement, his gaze darting between Misha and the purse repeatedly before finally settling on the monarch.

"I said I'll take the lot, if you please. That should be enough to cover everything, but if not, by all means, let me know and I'll see to it that you are properly reimbursed." Misha smiled as Jensen seemed to struggle to comprehend just what was happening. It was adorable really. It lifted Misha's spirits immensely whenever he helped someone who needed it, but this time seemed to do that more so than any other time in the past.

"Your majesty, I… Thank you, sire." Jensen bowed again, but again, Misha waved it off.

"No need for that. I'll make arrangements to have everything brought to the palace if you would be so kind as to prepare it for delivery for me?" Misha quirked a dark brow and Jensen quickly nodded.

"Of course! I'd be happy to, sire. I'll have everything ready within the hour," Jensen assured him, nodding quickly. He was about to start doing just that when Misha held up a hand to stop him.

"Perhaps you would indulge me, Mister Ackles. May I call you Jensen?" Jensen nodded once more and Misha continued. "I'm wondering if you might be inclined to join me for dinner this evening if you have no plans?"

Misha discovered that surprising this man was quickly becoming one of his new favorite things to do. He hoped that after today he'd get more opportunities to do so. Jensen's eyes were huge once more, stunned, as he tried to formulate a response.

"I… I would be honored, your majesty," Jensen said, his gaze lingering on Misha's blue eyes.

"Now, if you truly don't want to join me, you have but to say so. You are not obligated to accept my invitation simply because I'm the king. You won't face any repercussions for refusing me," Misha assured him, wanting to be absolutely sure that Jensen understood that.

"I understand, sire. I truly would be honored to join you," Jensen replied without hesitation, a shy little smile forming on his face. It earned a smile from Misha as well.

"Very well. I'll send a coach to bring you to the palace. Shall we say five o'clock?" He arched a dark brow.

"Five is fine, yes," Jensen agreed. "I live just the next street over, two doors down from the tavern. There's a sign. Can't miss it."

"Perfect. Then I will see you this evening. Don't forget to bring your appetite." Misha smiled for him again, then couldn't resist coaxing that wide-eyed look from Jensen once more as he leaned in, taking Jensen's hand in his own. He brought it to his lips, placing a kiss to the knuckles. Sure enough, that shocked expression returned and Misha barely resisted the urge to chuckle. Jensen seemed incapable of replying. That was fine with Misha. They could talk over dinner.

The king walked back to his palace with a smile on his face, greatly anticipating the evening to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
